zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero Of Wisdom/Archive 1
Hey it's moblin slayer...It would be great if you could create me a word bubble! colors don't matter (maybe dark red please) and the picture of an iron knuckle. the text in the top half should be: Moblin Slayer:"Why?" Captain of Ship:"Why not?" Moblin Slayer:"Wrong answer." Swish. Thanks, I'll check it tommorow.Moblin slayer 02:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ~_~ [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 13:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) um....no,but theirs spirit or follow me wind--griff 00:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) also i joined your wiki and began a story read if you want--griff 00:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) read my story on your wikia you will love it.--griff 00:50, 21 June 2008 (UTC) thank you--griff 01:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) sure ok--griff 01:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ok i read it and left some constructive critisisum....and are you going too be on your wiki?--griff 01:58, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ok it's going to get better,but--griff 02:28, 21 June 2008 (UTC) RE:image like my fanfic?--griff 02:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) earth sage sorry that is a very inportent job that only vetiren sages may be.so one of my current sages willbepremoted to that so a sage spot will be open soon--griff 02:27, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Hyrule council sure,so who should be permoded?--griff 02:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) any sujestions?--griff 02:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ok--griff 02:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) sages advirtiseing you may use my club and shop to advirtise your wikia.--griff 20:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) i-i-i am.....do i get some thing for it?--griff 21:18, 22 June 2008 (UTC) that works--griff 21:24, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ok,a freind of mine is makeing a code so userboxes can be use on our wiki--griff 22:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) done here is the box http://zeldafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Userboxes please tell me your a chick--griff 22:36, 22 June 2008 (UTC) uh...one...i'm a guy..and to no --griff 22:39, 22 June 2008 (UTC) you have to move your talk bubble before it can be used--griff 23:12, 22 June 2008 (UTC) sages logo by the way those rupees can be sorry not 1000 its 1200 pay a extra 30 rupees to make it 1500--griff 16:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) done yet? --griff 17:10, 23 June 2008 (UTC) then why you ask about the card? --griff 17:16, 23 June 2008 (UTC) races Fanon admin Sidebar/Skin News on the shop go to cards and click the link and then go to archives--griff 23:18, 25 June 2008 (UTC) yup he is--griff 01:30, 26 June 2008 (UTC) you can not battle with only the cards you have go buy some packs Oracle sig here is your sig -> My sig -> cards i tweeked them a little and posted them they are all good take your cash--griff 17:42, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Who are YOU? I thougt I got the veggie one cuz I copied and pasted. Oh, and I beat Zelda 1, 2,ALTTP, OOT, MM,WW, and TP.JubilationLee 02:50, 4 July 2008 (UTC)P.S.: I'm a girl, silly. I am 15 years old. I want a bubble. I want image to be Crimsonine, Top coler pink, bottom color orange. Top text crimson/red, bottom text blue/cyan. Time to be : Uhhh, WHERES MY OCARINA OF TIME?! Siggy to be: Huh? Where's Aquanine and Azurine?! And text to be: HI! Dude... How does the UberRPG work? Just an Idea... Sacred Blades Knights of Hyrule Sigh... Thanks...? Thanks for the welcome. But why don't you like those bottom one series...s? User:Goronfan Oh. Well. I kind of have some things to comment and/or counteract on those points. Metal Gear: Metal Gear Solid 1, 2, and 4 are revolved around terminating "Patriot" AIs that are controlling the American government. FF: Well, I haven't played that. I thought it looked good. Depends on which one you play. Sports: I don't blame you. You might want to try out Mario Strikers series. It's pretty fun. My signature's not working. Do you think you could help. Sorry for the bother. I did the enhanced link things. That's all I know. Clubs ''The Doom Army'' Userbox QUESTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!! LL Award here is a LL award from LL What the... c ya! Pie? Why? Metroid Fanon Wiki shes back...sort of